


Damn Everything But the Circus

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Carnies, Circus, Estrangement, F/M, Fire, Jessica Moore Lives, Modern Day Circus, Non-Explicit, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Does Not Go to Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam is in love with the fire-eater.(This really is a one shot and is not related to my Supernatural/Carnivale crossover, though they share some concepts in common. I am already planning other Supernatural circus one shots, too...)





	Damn Everything But the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know, the truth is I've literally always wanted to write this, because personal reasons, and I see it's got its own AU tag, so it must be popular, but here's an attempt. I actually have lived with circus performers/performing buskers before, but do not have enough personal experience (or coordination) to write a really involved circus fic, so, here's just a what if. :P Take it where your brain would like to.
> 
> ...Sorry, pre-series Dean... (Why does their separation still hurt my heart?)
> 
> Title and some themes from the song of the same name.
> 
> I have so many other things I'm in the middle of writing, but seriously, this has been in the back of my head for 8 or 9 years, so this first, I guess.
> 
> Also I'm not sure where all this Sam fic is coming from but I really have wanted to write this for so long, so I guess they're just indulging all my "I thought that bunny went away" bunnies at this point.

The first thing Sam sees sitting in the middle of a field in Idaho is the Big Top. The first person he sees is the fire-eater.

She’s blonde, blonde, blonde and she’s amazing.

Sam’s sent papers away and is keeping a thin yellow folder of acceptance letters. 

Sam’s smart enough, wise enough to make it out there alone, and god dammit, he's getting out of here.

But if he can just be where the fire eater is, he can _leave **now**_.

He catches her eye.

She winks at him.

*~*~*

He sneaks away, dead of night. He’s talked to the ringmaster already, and the manager. He did it when he was supposed to be at the town library, but John Winchester’s never cared where his son goes, really, except to give orders about not going anywhere.

The only one who’s going to care is Dean.

And, well.

Yeah.

Dean always cares, in his own way, but it’s not enough. 

Sam is too tired.

*~*~*

The fire eater isn’t going to teach Sam the tricks of her trade, but she does let him into her bed when they’re two states off from that field.

*~*~*

Sam mans concessions and tries to figure out a way to spin his headaches and dreams and periodic telekinesis into some kind of circus act.

Nobody asks him how he does his stuff, and he doesn’t ask anyone else for their tricks.

 

*~*~*

He travels with the circus, keeping the road under him and it helps with anxiety and loneliness.

Sure, it’d be great to have a central location to be; it was something he wanted for a while. 

But he wants Jessica more than he could want anything else.

Anything. Else.

And something tells him if he just stays close to her he can keep them both safe.

Safe.

No monsters. No misery. Just the side show tour.

*~*~*

He can do this.

He’s right at home. 

And he’s never going back.

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, the history of circuses, side shows, carnival workers and so on is incredibly fascinating so feel free to look into it and especially how disability-positive it was and how it provided financial options for disabled people (not without some caveats and potential pitfalls.) This is why I've always identified heavily with "the circus." *leads you down rabbit hole!*


End file.
